


You Can Show Me

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Jimel Moments [5]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/M, Love, Welcome Home, needy, the one i want, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have I told you how glad I am that you're back?" Tag to 2x6: The Woman of his Dreams. Because Jim Clancy always knew that Melinda was amazing, but some days he was just extra aware of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Show Me

"Have I told you how glad I am that you're back?" Jim asked, a smile on his face, because he was. He had felt a palpable emptiness in his chest when she'd been gone, a desperation, a need to see her again. And it had been weird. As much as he now understood why Eva was visiting him, it didn't lessen the unsettlingness of being visited by her. Without Melinda in the house to mediate.

God. She was so amazing. He was so exhausted from the dreams and the visions...and she dealt with this, every day. Every single day. And yet he complained when she ran away to cross over ghosts ASAP instead of being with him.

If he was the one being constantly pursued by spirits, he'd sure as hell want to get rid of them ASAP too.

And she looked so good. So soft and welcoming, tired but listening to him as though he'd been the one to come home from spending time with _his_ mother.

She leaned back in her chair, smiling back at him. "You can show me," she invited, and her suggestion made him immediately smile back, quirking a brow at her. God, he loved his wife.

He rounded the table, placing a hand on her cheek, lowering his lips to hers, as she tilted her head up instantly to receive his kiss.

This was amazing. Kissing Melinda was always amazing, but after days like today, it was downright restorative for him. Therapeutic.

His lips moved over hers, touching, moving, his tongue slipping out to taste her lips, making her gasp a little before he pulled back.

"Let me do the dishes," he said. "You're tired and you probably need to unpack."

"Ugh, yes," she said, taking another sip of wine, and he almost kissed her again, wanting to taste it from her lips; it was a lot sweeter that way. He gave in, bracing his hands on the back of her chair and just diving in, their lips meeting in a moment that made him rejoice. She did taste like the wine. So did he, he reflected, his hands tightening on the chair back as Melinda sucked his lower lip into her mouth, worrying it with her tongue until he moaned, the chair back creaking from the pressure he was putting on it.

Melinda pulled away this time, eyes dark, chuckling a little at the desperation he was showing.

"Let me," he whispered, his hand moving to her neck, cradling it as he kissed her again, his other hand moving down her side, splaying over her waist, arching her nearer to him.

She edged off her chair, standing, letting him pull her against him, and he bent over her, pulling reactions from her, feeling like he was he could actually feel her emotions right now, from the way she was gasping and the little moans that escaped her when his tongue chased after hers.

"Dishes," Melinda finally murmured against his lips, his forehead resting against hers.

"I'll break them," he mumbled, his lips traveling down her neck, nibbling at it. "Buy new ones."

His hands moved to her shoulders, to the fine bones there, rubbing his thumbs over her collarbone.

"Or you could wash them," Melinda whispered. "And then I have a surprise."

He could feel his pants tighten just from how she said the words, low and sultry. "What kind of surprise?" He murmured, his own voice deepening in response.

"There was a store," Melinda said, her fingers toying with his tie. "A very interesting store. I felt too embarrassed to even look at most of what they were selling, but there was one item…" She grinned at him. "Hurry," she whispered, and blew hot air on his lips instead of kissing him, and he was so dazed by her proposition that his arms were slow, too heavy to reach out and catch her before she left the kitchen, her laughter seeming to echo behind her.

He reached a bit blindly for the dishes on the table, filling the sink in a daze, his mind completely upstairs with Melinda, wondering what she was doing, wondering what exactly she'd bought.

Had it been a sex toys store?

He swallowed to even think of it, hoping she hadn't bought something like a whip. That would never happen. Or some sort of contraption...vibrator.

He frowned, hoping that she hadn't felt the need for that. Surely he gave it to her good enough.

His hands twitched in the water, imagining delving into her again, finding her core and making her scream at his touch. He was getting a little lightheaded, imagining, or remembering, rocking into her, filling her, letting her completely surround him.

He had to get up there and find out what she'd bought. He drained the sink, shaking his hands off, drying them on a towel and running up the stairs, rolling his sleeves back down and yanking his tie off, whipping it from his neck with nimble hands.

The door to the bedroom was closed and he felt his heart beat in double time, unbuttoning his shirt, and gently knocking.

"Come in," Melinda summoned and he couldn't believe how dry his mouth got. They'd done this so many times before but he felt electrified, nervous as hell to see her.

He laid his hand on the knob, slowly clenching it in his hand and turning it, twisting his wrist. The door fell open in front of him and Melinda was on the bed, dressed in a simple lacy panties set; a sight that definitely took his breath away but it was definitely a pair he'd seen her in before. A pair that he loved. The bra was sheer, lacy, low cut….

 _Peek a boo._ That was the term.

He stepped forward, letting his white dress shirt fall off behind him, reaching for the hem of his t shirt, holding her gaze and questioning her with his eyes.

She just tilted her head, a smile playing at her lips, and she slowly let her tongue slip out to wet them as he pulled his t shirt over his head, muscles rippling.

She loved his body. She was the reason he worked out so much, after a point. He loved the way she got so greedy, how possessive over his abs and pecs, jealous after even a minute on the beach with other women seeing him shirtless.

Then again, he reflected, letting his gaze fall to her chest, he got pretty jealous pretty fast too on the beach.

He remembered her most recent bathing suit; lime green.

Oh god, yes, he got jealous too. They were a perfect match.

He kicked his shoes off and peeled his socks off, holding her gaze. "So...what's the surprise?" He asked, his voice a rumble.

"Finish undressing and find out," she offered, nodding at his black dress pants.

"I might need help," he said, just throwing it out there. "I know that I want it."

She raised an eyebrow, and slowly slid from the bed. There was a scrap of black fabric on the bed that he hadn't noticed before but his attention was quickly taken away from it for the fact that Melinda was currently kneeling in front of him. Her hands glided up his thighs, making him tense, and she giggled. "Jumpy?" She asked, eyes light again, glancing up at him.

"Yeah," he rasped, his hands resting on her head, winding through her whisper soft hair as her hands came to his belt, slowly pulling the end from the buckle, tugging it open, her fingers reaching the button on his pants. His breath came out in a hiss, and he rocked towards her, trying to keep himself standing.

She unzipped his pants, hooked her fingers in his belt loops and tugged his pants down, down, baring his legs, letting her hands caress the muscles in his thighs, and down his calves, til he stepped out of his pants.

"Can I, uh, get help with this too?" He breathed, and she hummed, low in her throat, a sound that made him jump towards her.

"Do you really need help with that?" She asked, running her hands back up his legs and pressing her palm over him, making him gasp and jump against her hand, pulsing as she wrapped her fingers around him through the soft material of his briefs.

He moaned, and she dragged them down, finally, with heartstopping slowness. He finally sprang free, arching towards her, and she chuckled, deep in her throat, and he could feel her breath there.

Yes.

"Sit on the bed," she whispered, pulling back.

He nodded, a bit frantically, ready to do whatever she wanted.

He sat on the bed, and watched as Melinda crawled next to him, moving behind him on the bed, kneeling behind him.

He could feel her lace clad breasts press into his back; her stomach, her panties and legs.

"What are you…" He trailed off as she slid a piece of material over his head, hooking it over his ears. "A blindfold?"

His world had gone dark.

He felt the bed shift behind him, and the heat of her body slip away from him, turning blindly towards her, moving up on the bed, hyper aware of how the bed dipped and where. He glided his hands over the bed, finding her, carefully feeling with his thumbs to see what he was touching.

Her hip. It was her hip.

He spread his hand wide over her hip, caressing the skin there, the swell of her ass and the fabric covering it.

Surely he could take those off now.

He hooked his fingers into her panties, dragging them down her hips, carefully leaning to press a kiss to the sharp jut of her hip bone. She gasped, and moaned low in her throat as his lips followed her panties down, his hands coming along, just moving over her legs until he cast the scrap of material away.

He pressed a kiss to the inside of her knee, making her jump a little. He wanted to see. He really wanted to see the look in her eyes, her curves and dips; he wanted to see the soft skin he was touching and tasting.

His mouth traveled up, skirting the vee of her thighs and grazing up her stomach; he shifted his weight, placing his forearms on either side of her waist and bracing himself above her.

"This is going to kill me," he rasped.

"You're doing fine," she whispered. "Besides, most people say this heightens the experience."

"I don't know about that," he murmured, his fingers on her ribs, placing one knee between her thighs and his erection jumped from his proximity to her, from being wedged next to one silky thigh.

She gasped, trying to wiggle down and press her core to him, making him moan, taking one nipple into his mouth, tugging at it, lacy bra and all.

His mouth wet the fabric, making it slick, as he made her nipple taut, rigid.

He moved his arm carefully, sliding it under her back, unclipping her bra and dragging it off, trying very hard to not crush her with his weight, knowing that he was weighing on her a bit too much already.

He grunted, rolling onto his back, intending to pull her on top of him, but he reached his arms out again and she wasn't there; the bed dipped, and then got lighter, and suddenly she was straddling him, and he cried out to feel her hot skin against his.

"Ride me," he gasped, so hard it was painful.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She murmured, fingers grazing over his nipples, tugging at them, pinching them until he moaned again. She raised her hips up.

"You have to help me here," he rumbled. "I can't...I can't see you."

"I know," she whispered, sinking onto him in a moment that made him cry out with relief, feeling her tightness around him, cradling him.

"This is…" He gasped as she moved again, taking her time finding the position that would let him reach into her deepest.

She moaned, long and low, as he brushed against her core; she was completely controlling the tension, the pace.

He wouldn't say he didn't like it. It was incredibly arousing to have her be the one pacing things, but he also felt restless, his hands clenched at his sides, as she moved over and onto him, again and again, bringing them both closer. He could sense her breasts bounce; he moved his hands up and covered them but he wanted to _see_ her, see them, the look of concentration on her face as she brought herself closer, brought him closer.

She moaned as she sank onto him again, hearing Jim's moan meet hers.

"You aren't into this, are you?" She suddenly panted. "Usually you want...need...more control than this."

He managed a pained laugh as she moved against him. "I feel blind, powerless," he finally admitted. "I don't like this."

She sighed, low and breathy, slowly bending over him, her breasts touching his chest, flattening against his pecs, reaching her hands up to take the blindfold off of his face.

Her eyes were right there, sparkling at him. "You can see again," she whispered, pressing her lips to his quickly, licking them. "So take control."

"No, it's fine," he said. "You do...if this is what's going to get you there, that's fine."

"It's not going to get _us_ there," she said, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Not properly."

She sucked at his pulse. "Jim…" She breathed. " _Show_ me. Show me how much you missed me."

He was still for a moment, feeling her breathe against him, seeing her head on his neck, move down his chest.

She moved her head up, tossing her hair, staring at him. "Ready?" She panted.

His hands clasped her waist, holding her tight, rolling them over, moving on top of her, pressing a kiss to her neck, keeping them attached. "This is how much," he whispered, his mouth moving down her neck to her breasts, sucking at the tops, moving to swirl his tongue around her nipples, moaning.

Her hands clenched in his hair. "This is better," she admitted, gasping as his fingers dropped between them, dipping inside her, and he moaned to feel her wet heat in more than one place.

She had a better chance of coming if he used his hands too right now, he reflected, trying to keep himself breathing, finding her core and touching it, caressing it, bringing her closer before carefully moving inside her, finding a good pace, pounding into her, making her gasp, clutching at him. "Yes," she murmured, clenching against him. "Oh, _god_ , Jim, take me there."

He used her words from earlier, another finger slipping inside, stimulating her, setting her on fire. "What do you think I'm doing?" He breathed, almost there. "What do you need?" He panted.

"Just a little more," she promised. "Four out of five."

"We're using a points system now?" He gasped, delving deeper, further.

She cried out, shattering around him, making him explode into her, shuddering as he got his release.

They stayed close, just cradling each other, her hands resting on his ass, clutching him to her, keeping him there.

Something occurred to Jim, and he grunted, about to roll off of her.

"Stay inside me," she whispered. "For a moment longer."

"No, it just…" He sank back into her, feeling her sigh, relax around him. "It just occurred to me that Eva could have been here."

Melinda's eyes widened. "I would have noticed," she promised.

"Would you have stopped us?" He wondered, his mouth sucking on her shoulder.

She pressed a kiss to his neck. "Maybe," she breathed. "Probably." She pulled him even closer. "Definitely," she finally said. "I am the only one allowed to see you like this."

"Same," he panted, feeling that they were both ready again, more than ready.

"So…" Melinda said. "Blindfolds are out."

He pressed his face into her neck. "Yes," he breathed.

"But not for me," she said, her hands gliding between them. "Right?"

He gasped, feeling her hand there. "Well…" He whispered.

"Put it on me," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Please."

And he could never say no to her.

As it turned out, however, she didn't last long with it on either. There were some couples, they decided, for whom it was a boost, something fun.

They weren't one of them. And that was _fine_.


End file.
